1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a side display. A side display is used to describe a display that is located on a side face of the terminal. This can be in addition to a display located on, for example, the front face.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. As one example, a user interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function is being provided.
As the mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging to express a user's personality, various designs are required. The designs include structural changes and improvements for allowing a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal.
As one of such structural changes and improvements, a side display and a user interface using the same may be considered.